


Chrom and Robin have drunk sex

by ghostrags



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time, Grinding, M/M, Robin thinks it's hot when Chrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrags/pseuds/ghostrags
Summary: Chrom and robin consume alchohol and then engage in sexual activities after being repressed nerds for like 4 months.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Chrom and Robin have drunk sex

The pair stumbled into one of their respective tents, of which they didn't know or care to either way. The air was heavy with the abundant scent of arousal and alchohol. They were entangled in one another, hands frantically roaming to every taboo corner they had never dared touch before.

Robin proved more aggressive and focased in the moment. He coaxed Chrom into the nearby chair until the backs of his knees met the stubborn wood, advancing still until the lord gave and collapsed into the seat, dragging his fair haired partner down with him.

The tactician adjusted himself so that he was straddling the other's hips, keeping their lips locked and engaging in the endless and increasingly sloppy endevore that was their kissing. He felt Chrom's half hard cock through both their trousers and a strike of arousal shot through his own body.

Robin squeezed his knees against the sides of Chrom's hips and ground his body down in a small circle. He was rewarded with a raspy moan into his mouth so he repeated the action. The two grew more excited in their ministrations, Chrom doing his best to assist by canting his hips upwards to assist the friction.

Robin pulled his coat tail out and away from his behind, allowing the other's clothed cock to find the groove of his ass, heightening the experience greatly. This too earned an eager whine from below him.

This continued for minutes, the tactician alternating between pushing back against Chrom's fully hardened member and jerking forward to rub his own erection against Chrom's washboard clothed abs. Eventually though, Robin felt a pang of dissatisfaction with the arrangement. 'I can do better' he thought.

So he slid his body to the floor with the coordination of someone much more sober than he at the moment.

"-binnn!" Chrom whined, grabbing at his tactician's clothing to impede his withdrawal and failing

" 's fine" Robin slurred, a sultry grin finding it's way onto his face and he pulled Chrom's dick free of it's cotton confines "this okay?" He asked, pausing and staring up at his lord

Chrom nodded quickly. Despite not knowing what exactly Robin had planned, he knew if Robin wanted it, he probably did too, though it was nice being assured they could stop anytime.

Robin's eyes drooped into a lazy half lid as he flattened his tongue against the cock infront of him. His mouth was watering ever since he pulled it out and cought scent of that heady musk. He could taste it now, and he could feel Chrom's strong heart beat in every throb. Robin used his tongue to map out every detail, much to Chrom's vocal approval. He traced from the ridge of the blue haired lord's swollen head all the way down to the dip of his balls.

Finaly Robin worked his way back up and took the entirety of the glistening head into his mouth. It was slick with precome that had a flavor that stuck to the inside of Robin's mouth. He teased his tongue along the slit to coax more out and Chrom gave a full body shudder, twisting his hand into Robin's coat hood and pulling.

Robin took more of the throbbing member into his mouth, he bumped his teeth into it at one point and noted the jump from the other man, taking more care to avoid that again.

He quickly realized Chrom was already at the back of his throat and there was still a little over a third to take in.

'He's kind of big isn't he?' Robin thought absently as he suckled, deliberating a solution to the problem

In this time, Chrom had taken to leaning back in the rickety chair and throwing his clothed arm over the back of it. His head leaned back but his eyes watchful over Robin's minstrations.

He pulled off, having decided what to do, took a breath and dove back in, bobbing his head each time and working back up to the length he had taken before. When the head bumped against the back of his throat again, Robin relaxed his throat muscles and pushed even further, taking the rest in.

"Robin! I-"

This proved to be Chrom's undoing, his hand flying to and twisting into white locks as he was overtaken by the shocks of his orgasm.

Robin was surprised by the flood of cum that rushed down his throat. He couldn't stop the bitter ejaculate from sliding directly into his stomach even if he wanted too, but the feeling of swallowing around the spasming cock was nearly orgasmic by itself.

Chrom pulled his cock from Robin's warm, wet lips and bathed in the aftershocks of the sex and alchohol. His mind vaguely wandered to the fact that this encounter had been a long time in the making. The straw that broke the camel's back being Robin stumbling into Chrom's lap after a particularly lively dance from the rest of the shepards. The tension of traveling together for months, longing looks and shy hands, all represented in their locked gazes. Their shared drunken stupor being catalyst that set off their powder keg of repression.

Months of lusting and lonely nights all leading up to this. 'But Robin's here now's Chrom thought, his eyes trailing down to meet the other's. Robin was resting his cheek against Chrom's thigh, his hair was mussed up, his lips were red, swollen and parted as he caught his breath, his eyes teary and glossy, even his nose was running a bit, all from the intensity of the blowjob. 

It sparked something inside of Chrom. He tightened his grip in Robin's hair, pulling a small, pleased, moan in the process, and shoved his other hand under his arm. Chrom stood, pulling the other into a heated kiss. 

Robin, still dazed from having his mouth fucked out, lazily let his mouth again be probed. Chrom lapped at every corner, possessivly relishing in the taste of himself in the other man's mouth.

With that he pushed Robin down onto the bed behind him, earning no resistance as his legs dangled loosely off the edge and his hands fall limply by his head. How could someone look so content after such a thing? It riled Chrom up to an insane degree, Robin looked like the cat who got the canary!

Chrom loomed over Robin, placing his hand by his head and propping himself up. His other hand reaching down to palm the tactician through his pants. Robin shocked to life, quirking his chin up and moaning. Chrom stroked the length of the clothed dick with the heel of his hands and pressed his middle finger into Robin's balls, the rest curling around and under into his perineum, repeatedly making a beckoning motion.

Chrom's hand left its place at the bed and found it's new home on the inside of Robin's thigh, who keened at the contact. 

"Spread your legs more" Chrom said, running his hand closer to the knee and pushing it back to get better access. Robin mirrors the action on the other side, feeling like a pliant whore.

Robin's moans increased in frequency as his body twisted and writhed. He became lazer focased on Chrom. How big and strong he was. His sharp jaw and chin. His heavy Adam's apple. Robin's eyes drifted lower. The divet made by his collar bones. His developed traps. His wide shoulders and-

Robin's hands flew to Chrom's unclothed bicep to ground himself as the increasingly intense waves of his approaching orgasm threatened to cast him out of reality entirely. His moaning was pitching up and apparently encouraging Chrom to push further.

"ChromChromChrom!" Robin gasped "I- wait! I - Ah! Ah!" Realizing he was going to cum in his own pants much to late to do anything about it. His knees drew in and his head snapped backwards as he shuddered.

Chrom was staring down, enraptured by the sight. He slowly stroked the heel of his hand against his dick to milk out the remaining cum. He could feel robin shaking like a leaf as he rode out the orgasm.

The two sat in silence, the occasional twitching from Robin's aftershocks. Chrom slowly lowered himself down to melt against Robin's form. Neither thought to clean up as they drifted out of consciousness together

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Male Chrobin discord since there didnt seem to be one, here's the link
> 
> https://discord.gg/JAFGWp8


End file.
